


If You Asked Me To

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I took a longer walk to the train station and I thought how nice would it be for Rafi and I to someday live in one of those brownstones, maybe have a couple of dogs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Asked Me To

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to barsonaddict, who has been a fan of this ship from the beginning and has always been an awesome friend, sounding board, and squee partner.

“I'm sorry I'm late.” Rafael climbed out of the cab, rushing through the rain to where Trevor was standing under the awning. “The traffic was a nightmare off Broadway, as usual, and then add the rain. Why do New Yorkers drive as if they’ve never encountered precipitation before? Why do cabbies drive like NASCAR racers?”

“Those are questions the Dalai Lama probably couldn’t answer.” Trevor said. “C'mon, they're holding our reservation because we’re regulars.”

He took Rafael’s hand to lead him inside the door but Rafael stopped him. Trevor looked at him, wanted to know if something was wrong. Rafael just stretched upward, slightly on the tips of his toes, eyes closed. Smiling, Trevor leaned in to kiss him. Then he caressed his face.

“That’s new.”

“There is nothing new about kissing you hello. We barely saw each other this morning.”

“I meant doing it outside.”

“I don't care where we are.” Rafael shook his head.

“You're so damn cute. C'mon, we don’t want to lose our table.”

Langan, party of two was nothing new at Gatsby’s. It was classic American fare with a steak, chicken, and seafood twist. They had some of the best bread baskets in the city and a liquor list that made a lot of fancier restaurants in the city jealous. Still holding hands, Trevor and Rafael walked up to the host’s table.

“He made it, Paul.” Trevor smiled.

“I hope you don’t mind a small booth tonight, Mr. Langan.” The host, Paul, grabbed two menus and a wine list. “A party of six has spread out where your table would normally be.”

“I don’t mind, do you mind Rafi?”

“No.” Rafael shook his head.

“Excellent, sirs. Ramon will be your server tonight. Can I interest you in anything from the bar while you wait.”

“Glenfiddich.” Rafael slid into the booth.

“I’ll have a Malbec.” Trevor said, sitting and opening his menu.

“Very good, sirs. Ramon will be right with you and your drinks will arrive shortly.”

Trevor smiled as the host walked away. Then he gave his full attention to his lover.

“Tell me about your day.” He said.

“I absolutely do not want to talk about work.” Rafael shook his head as he put the wine list to the side. “Let's talk about something else.”

“I had a breakfast meeting in Park Slope this morning.” Trevor said. “Which is technically about work but not the point of the story. There are so many goddamn trees in Brooklyn. It’s a beautiful thing. I took a longer walk to the train station and I thought how nice would it be for Rafi and I to someday live in one of those brownstones, maybe have a couple of dogs.”

“You're trying to move me to Brooklyn?”

“I'm trying to make conversation.”

“The cost of living is astronomical.” Rafael said.

“And still cheaper than Manhattan.” Trevor countered.

“Cheaper being a relative term used by people who have money to burn. We don’t have money to burn.”

“Quiet as it’s kept, I have some money to burn. So do you, honey. Just something to think about as we grow older. I mean I know it'll be quite a while before we retire but I don’t think either one of us wants to live New York forever, do we?”

“I have to be honest, I always thought about a cottage house on a little river, maybe in New Hampshire or somewhere in New England. I imagine you as a college professor and me as a country lawyer. And we have grand dinner parties with all of the amazing minds in our part of the world.”

“My God,” Trevor put his chin in his palm and stared at him. 

“What?”

“You are amazing.”

“I wasn’t even trying.” Rafael smiled.

“That’s my favorite part.”

“Good evening, sirs.” Ramon approached the table and put down their drinks. “My name is Ramon and I will be your server tonight. Would you like to start with an appetizer?”

“The crab cakes.” They said in unison.

Trevor laughed and looked at Ramon. “We are nothing if not predictable when it comes to our food.”

“Yes sir. Is that going to be the only appetizer?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Ramon nodded, walking away. Rafael perused the menu. He really wanted steak but perhaps some chicken and lobster would be good.

“So Brooklyn has a lot of trees, huh?” he asked.

“It really does. At least in Park Slope. The brownstones were really nice, the neighborhood was just waking up. Amazing sitar music was playing from a delivery van and it was a bit like a scene from a Wes Anderson movie.”

“I never want to live in a Wes Anderson movie.” Rafael shook his head. “I'm more of a Woody Allen or Nora Ephron kind of guy.”

“You really are, honey.” Trevor reached over and caressed his hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Should I get the fish or the steak?”

“The steak might sit on your stomach tonight, the flounder might be better. There's always the stuffed Cajun catfish. Have you had that before?”

“Are you suggesting that I try something new?” Rafael raised his eyebrow.

“What a concept, I know.” Trevor concealed his smile.

“Too bad we don’t have the time and privacy for you to convince me in a way that’s much more enjoyable for the both of us.”

“Someone has a one-track mind.”

“I try to think about other things but they bore me.”

Smiling, Rafael drank his scotch. With a happy sigh, he stroked Trevor’s knuckle with his thumb.

“Tell me what you're thinking right now, Counselor.” 

“Good things come to those who wait.” Rafael replied.

***

_Well I guess it would be nice  
If I could touch your body  
You know not everybody  
Has got a body like you  
Mmm, but I gotta think twice  
Before I give my heart away  
And I know all the games you play  
Because I play them too._

“Get yourself out here and dance with me!” Rafael exclaimed.

“One second.”

Trevor quickly finished brushing his teeth, rinsed his mouth, and came out of the bathroom. Rafael started the song again, seductively shaking his hips. It made his lover grin…one of the sexiest men he knew, full blooded Cuban-American, and not a lick of rhythm.

“C'mere you.”

Rafael called him over with his finger. Trevor immediately began to grind against his hip, which made him laugh. They quickly transitioned to the bump before Trevor started doing a bad running man while Rafael struggled a bit with the worm. It seemed like forever since they'd had a dance party though it probably hadn’t been too long. It was long a Sunday afternoon staple for the couple since that was the only day of the week they had completely to themselves. 

They would put on Motown records, 80s pop, or disco music and just dance to their hearts content. That’s exactly what Trevor was doing right now. He let George Michael’s voice guide his feet across the carpet as he mouthed the words. Suddenly he just stopped. Rafael wasn’t dancing anymore; Rafael wasn’t even standing.

“Rafi? Are you alright?”

“I want you to dance with me every day for the rest of our lives.” He replied, pulling the trademark light blue Tiffany box from the pocket of his track pants. “Trevor Daniel Langan, will you marry me?”

“Oh shit.” Trevor covered his mouth, stumbling back a bit. “Oh shit, Rafael.”

He looked at the ring, couldn’t believe Rafael bought him an engagement ring. It was a platinum band with a small center diamond, probably about .15 carats in total. He hadn’t even told him that he had been perusing wedding bands, thinking that maybe just maybe they might go there sometime in the future. Trevor didn’t want to get his hopes up but of course he was getting his hopes up. Now he was staring at the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen.

“Cuchura, I'm down on my bad knee.” Rafael said.

“Oh God, get up. Get up.” Trevor pulled him to his feet. “I don’t know what to say.”

“My completely unbiased opinion is that you should say yes.” He felt himself getting choked up. Was he about to be turned down?

“Yes! Of course yes, I just…oh God if you cry I am definitely going to cry. I'm going to cry and it’s going to be so ugly.”

“Let's sit down for a minute.”

They sat down on the edge of Trevor’s bed. He was clutching one of Rafael’s hands in both of his. The other still held the Tiffany box.

“I know that we had to take the journey we did to get back to each other.” Rafael said. “I was a pathetic boyfriend the first time around and I am so truly sorry for what I put you through. I loved you then and I still love you; I will always love you. I don’t know how much I've learned in those years but I know this…your happiness is my happiness, Trevor. I will never be fearful or ashamed to kiss you or to hold your hand in public ever again. I want to wake up beside you every morning and fall asleep with you every night. I want the engagement announcement in the paper and the pictures and the parties. I want you to forever be my best friend, my lover, my husband.”

“You sweet bastard.” Trevor hugged him. “I love you so much.”

“Please marry me.”

“Of course I'm going to marry you. Have you told your family?”

“I told my sister and she’s thrilled. I could give a damn what my brother thinks. My mother is a grown up and whatever decision she makes is up to her.”

“You haven’t told her yet, have you?”

“I literally bought the ring two days ago.” Rafael replied. “I don’t care Trevor, I love you and we make each other happy. I have a million and one hang ups and complexes but you love me back. I can't let fear control my life anymore. I lost you that way the first time; I won't let it happen again.”

“I think I'm speechless.” Trevor wiped his messy eyes and face. He probably looked awful. “Oh my god.”

“Can we put the ring on?” Rafael asked, smiling from ear to ear. A few tears fell down his cheeks too. This was actually happening. He grew a pair and finally made the right choice. It was Trevor, it had always been Trevor.

“Of course.” Trevor held out his hand. “Shall I tell you how ridiculous and giddy I feel that we’re actually doing this?”

“Yes, tell me.”

“For our engagement photos I already have outfits picked out. Jeans and matching Polo sweaters. Mine will be crème and yours will be purple.”

“I was going to tell you that I wanted to wear purple for the wedding.” Rafael said.

“Our colors will be black, crème, and purple. I don’t care about the cost, I want to be married at the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens.” Trevor had the dreamiest look in his blue eyes. “It should either be Friday evening for wine and appetizers from around the world, or late Sunday morning for brunch ala carte.”

“Mmm, mimosas.” He kissed him. “Whatever you want to do, cuchura, we’ll do it.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes. You plan your dream wedding. I’ll plan the honeymoon. I want two weeks away from this concrete jungle; goodbye New York City.”

“I have to call my mom!” Trevor grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He was still wiping away tears, wasn’t sure he was going to stop crying before bed tonight.

“OK, you do that. When you're done, I would like to have very hot, sweaty celebration sex.”

“I'm gonna fuck your brains out tonight, honey.” He dropped the phone in his lap, took Rafael’s face in his hands, and kissed his nose. “I promise.”

“And I am looking forward to every glorious second of it. Call your mom.”

“I love you, Rafael Barba.”

“I love you too. Do you want me to heat up your chocolate lava cake? There’s whipped cream in the fridge.”

“Yes!”

Rafael laughed, kissing him again before hopping off the bed. Trevor leaned back on the pillows with the phone to his ear. Halfway to the kitchen, he heard his fiancé’s excited voice.

“Mom, hi mom, I’m calling with the most exciting news.”

***


End file.
